1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to control applications and, more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring and quantifying the effectiveness of a control application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced process control (APC) applications are increasingly used in conjunction with manufacturing technology to improve metrics, such as yield, costs, mean time between failures, etc. For example, fault detection and classification (FDC) applications use models to collect and monitor data regarding tool and/or process parameters in order to provide an early warning of tool and/or process faults and, thereby, to avoid having to scrap wafers or entire lots of wafers. However, it is often difficult to identify when a control application has failed or what the root cause of such a control application failure might be. Specifically, it is often difficult to monitor and quantify the effectiveness and performance of a control application in real-time.